<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】没关系，没问题，没事的 by Goosestep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327299">【授权翻译】没关系，没问题，没事的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep'>Goosestep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她可以修补好——她可以修补好一切。破损不过是还没有被修复罢了。死亡只是另一种不便。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】没关系，没问题，没事的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569518">it's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay,</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence">indefensibleselfindulgence</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她可以修补好——她可以修补好一切。破损不过是还没有被修复罢了。死亡只是另一种不便。</p>
<p>那是——</p>
<p>Claudia不得不转身，深深地深呼吸。然后更深的呼吸了一次。就好像所有东西都着火了一样，一个比喻。她的头和胸口都很疼，她想她大概是持续恐慌症发作了。但是这都不是问题。她很好。一切都很好。她还——她还活着，Soren也在什么地方，还活着，Callum和Ezran大概也没事，一切都没出错。战场已经被清空了，她应该是一个人，只有她和她的——</p>
<p>那是——</p>
<p>好吧，也许不是全都没问题。不仅仅是像Soren曾经瘫痪的时候一样，情况比那更糟。有一些东西都渗进她的靴子里了，她往后退了几步。闻起来不是很难闻——尽管她觉得自己已经很习惯呆在死物旁边了。但是，大多数情况都不是这样的，但是——</p>
<p>她咳嗽着。她可以纠正——她可以修补好一切。破碎只是另一种被延迟的修复。死亡只是一种不便。她没问题的——她完全可以的。这不是——</p>
<p>那是——</p>
<p>好吧所以。她父亲的残骸在石头地面上溅的到处都是，她孤零零的一个人，她必须振作起来修补好这一切。她必须把爸爸拼好。字面意义上的。一片一片的。她流着汗，身上好像灌了铅，可能，她的头发黏在额头上。没人说过怎么把粘液变回人的咒语真是太奇怪了。</p>
<p>但是她没问题的，一切尽在掌控之中。</p>
<p>目前，她刚刚找到了某种足够大的东西作为复原的介质。或者至少是某种可以把碎片都拼回去的东西。</p>
<p>一次一步，就像她爸爸教她的那样。</p>
<p>她在Xadia。就连泥土都有着魔力。现在她可以轻易地就拿起日焰魔杖。她应该想到的，过去两天里她还对此感到害怕。</p>
<p>一次只要小小的一步。</p>
<p>她现在已经不会呕吐了。这应该不错。甚至应该很棒。想想，Claudia，修复骨头和皮肤用什么最好。如果她可以修复他的躯干，她就可以重塑器官。她可以做到的。她百分之百可以做到的。</p>
<p>“好的，”她的声音听起来很粗哑，于是她清了清嗓子，“现在找点泥土。”</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>一段时间后她找到了一个山洞。一头巨熊样的生物曾经住在里面。</p>
<p>顺带一提，她很好。她的手止不住的发抖，但是那是为了使用所有那些她需要的魔法。她的衣服恶心极了，但那也是种恩赐，那都是......她修复的爸爸的一部分。脏兮兮的。一旦他回来以后，她就会处理掉这些污迹的。一次一步。</p>
<p>她的头发又变白了。之前只是一缕，现在已经扩散了很多。她觉得也许她的体内还是有一些魔法的。只是人类需要更努力才能使用它，而且需要付出代价。</p>
<p>在差点被巨熊杀死之后她让它睡着了。等爸爸更成人形以后她会把它唤醒的。</p>
<p>然后那条虫子就出现了。</p>
<p>它凝视着她，被内脏覆盖着，就在那头睡着的巨熊上，在Viren旁边。它看上去没受什么伤，她不知道在她爸爸变成碎片的时候它怎么还能安然无恙。</p>
<p>她恨它。</p>
<p>她真的好恨那东西。</p>
<p>“你是什么东西。”她嘶声说道，眼睛还因为睡眠魔咒而被黑暗笼罩，她用法杖的末端戳向它。</p>
<p>“你累了。”它告诉她，她差点当场就晕了过去。这是真的。她只是背负了太多的姑娘，而这虫子差点成为了最后一根稻草。她的手掌因此发痒——以一种很坏的方式。她咽了口唾沫。爸爸应该不会对这条虫子受到了无法挽回的伤害产生疑问，对吧？这可是座很高的山。</p>
<p>它是不是对她笑了——</p>
<p>“你怎么没有——”</p>
<p>“别在意细节。”它的声音很低沉。令人毛骨悚然的低沉。她更紧地握住了她的法杖，指甲陷进手掌里。“只要一小会儿，我就不会再来烦你。”</p>
<p>“你休想。”她挺直脊背然后走出了洞穴。</p>
<p>她不讨厌虫子——有时候虫子也挺棒的。很有用。她只是讨厌这条。巨大发光的紫色蠕虫。</p>
<p>恶心。</p>
<p>恶心。</p>
<p>有什么湿热的东西在她的脸上。她根本没时间管它，但是它就在那，而且她的喉咙后面烧疼着，她的眼睛也热了起来，她还是感觉到一切都好像着火了。</p>
<p>她本可以离开的，她想到，她很讨厌自己这么想。她可以直接走开然后去找Soren，道歉然后离开。她的胸膛缩紧了，感觉就像自己的肚子落到了脚下一样。她跟Soren在一起的时候也有这种感觉，但是这次糟糕很多倍，因为说到底那只是Soren。现在是爸爸，Soren和那条蠢虫，她不得不做这些事。她必须救活爸爸——她不得不——她不得不因为——因为她不得不做必做之事。</p>
<p>她感觉很不舒服。</p>
<p>她坐在山脚的石头上。头枕着膝盖，抓着自己的袍子，因为她的手掌湿漉漉的，法杖被放在一边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她从未这么害怕过。</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>一天后等她带着剩下的施法原料回去的时候那条蠕虫不见了。</p>
<p>有一瞬间她认为她的问题解决了。如果她所有的问题都能这样自己解决这样就太好了。</p>
<p>但是接着它从洞穴的墙壁上爬了下来，她皱起了眉头。</p>
<p>“我还以为你不会再来烦我了。”她把她的工具安置在爸爸周围，戳着那些黑蓝色的皮肤。还有弹性，这个方法可行——</p>
<p>“是你自己离开的。[1]”</p>
<p>“有区别吗？”</p>
<p>“这个问题比较有争议。”它的声音很快活，这又让她的手发痒起来。“你知道你没必要喜欢我。”</p>
<p>“很好，我讨厌你。”</p>
<p>它笑了，也许应该说是轻笑，把它的头从一边摆向另一边。</p>
<p>“说真的这挺危险的。”它告诉她。它匆匆爬到地上，查看着她的原料。“如果你能说谎，你对你父亲会更有用。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我会说谎。”她争辩道，在那条虫子能爬上去之前把一罐鳞片拿开了，“我就是不想跟条虫子费口舌。”这句话引发了另一次笑声。抬起脚然后狠狠踩下去应该很容易。非常，非常容易。</p>
<p>“你在生气。”它说道，问都没问就爬上了她的袍子，“对我还是对他呢？”</p>
<p>都有，她差点就说出来了，但是她咽下了那句话。她用法杖阻止它爬的更高，它像蛇一样悬吊在法杖的末端上面。嘶声还是比尖叫要好。</p>
<p>“这与你无关。”</p>
<p>“确实。”它点点头，“因为无论如何你都要做必做之事。”她很好。她没关系。她没问题。她——她——，她的嗓子又开始烧疼了。</p>
<p>这不公平。这一点都不公平。为什么她是那个担起这一切的人，为什么是她在修复爸爸，为什么Soren就可以走。</p>
<p>“我很好。”</p>
<p>“嗯哼。”它从法杖上落了到了地上，“我去那边好了。你不介意吧？”</p>
<p>“不，”她像它希望的那样撒谎了，“你要干什么？”</p>
<p>“你在修复你父亲的身体，而我要修复我的。”</p>
<p>“你看起来很好。”</p>
<p>“当然。”它离开她，再次爬上墙，一路到了山洞的顶部，“但是我可以变得更好。”</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>两天后，爸爸醒来了。</p>
<p>他仍然浑身青紫，她的一半头发都白了，但是爸爸醒了。她在她爸爸无视她用手摸着那个诡异的发光虫茧的时候升起了火。她不知道他到底在期待着什么，他将会得到什么。到底是一只怎样丑陋的蛾子会从那个茧里面爬出来？她应该问问的，但是看爸爸的样子，她很确定他也不知道。</p>
<p>现在爸爸已经没事了，她的衣服令人作呕，她仍然很累——四肢俱疲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我要睡了。”她在Viren终于转身后说道。</p>
<p>“睡吧，我真为你感到骄傲，Claudia。”他走过来然后拥抱了她，她几乎僵住了。但是她没有——她只是用胳膊环住了他的肩膀，并无视了他的退缩。她又哭了。</p>
<p>爸爸回抱了她。</p>
<p>再回想起那种感觉仿佛已经过了很久。她完成了她的第一个咒语，在他们的夏日小屋的后院升起了一道火焰风暴。她的手被严重的烧伤了，但是Soren大喊着，跳着把她抱起一路狂奔把她带去爸爸那里。Viren看着她烧伤的手，把她拉进他的怀里紧紧地抱住她，告诉她，他为她骄傲。</p>
<p>她因为伤口尖叫起来，她感觉很糟糕，她这么觉得，因为她为了让火焰闪耀明亮而碾碎了一些甲虫。</p>
<p>那可恶的，丑陋的蓝光沐浴着她身后的山洞。</p>
<p>甲虫很难碾碎，包裹着荧光体的壳对一个八岁女孩的手来说太牢固了。</p>
<p>而茧看上去却是很容易被打破的。</p>
<p>End</p>
<p>[1] 这里的原文是“You got out of mine.” “You have hair?” ，双关be out of (one's) hair。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>